Edward Clark
| background = black | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #F78181 | fontcolor1 = #A9D0F5 | color2 = #A9D0F5 | fontcolor2 = #F78181 | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Edward9.gif | width = 250px | age = 20 | gender = Male | education = Junior | birthday = 7/7/1995 | address = Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Unemployed | relationships = Mum, Dad, one sister | housemates = Mum, Dad | personality = Edward is and always has been extremely socially awkward. Even when he tries to make conversation, it is about science stuff that no one else knows or care about. Because of this he was always teased in his primary and high school years. Towards the end, he learnt how to fight back with rude comments and by reminding people that he is smarter than them. He is actually very weak in the academic areas of maths and English, so he, a lot of the time, isn't overally that much smarter than the peope he is talking to. Despite all this, Edward actually loves being around people and he is still quite naive and trusts most things people say The fact still remains that most people hate being around him, especially now that he tries to bring others down as a compulsive habit. So he really doesn't have many friends at all. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Mousy brown *Eye Colour: Green *Height: 5'9" (176 cm) *Build: Skinny Edward has always been teased because of his weird appearance but he doesn't mind because he thinks he's really handsome. He wears tops with nerd signs on them or science symbols. He wears skinny jeans that always look loose on him because he's so skinny and he always wears a pair of glasses because he's long sighted. | family = *Shana Clark: Shana is Edward's mom. She and Edward don't share many interests, but she is very encouraging towards him that he can do whatever he wants. *Terrence Clark:Terrence is Edward' father. He is a builder. Like with is mom, Edward doesn't really share any common interests but they're both huge sources of encouragement for him. *Dina Clark: Dina is Edward's sister. They don't really stay in touch, but he looks up to her because she got a good job that she enjoys and he aspires to do that someday. | friends = *Clive Smith: Edward started talking to Clive because he looked like a 'fellow nerd', they started talking and though Edward is decidedly nerdier, they like sharing stories about being teased. *Layla Swan Layla and Edward have a love/ hate relationship - emphasise on the hate! They basically have sass competitions which Layla always wins. *Josephine Beaumont: The two met when Josephine spilled her coffee on Edward's shirt. Edward was please to have someone be nice to hime and her has a crush on her. | history = Edward was born in the year 1997 in Barfield, but his parents, his sister and he moved to Blackwood when he was seven because his parents were in this weird 'we're free spirits' phase, and decided to move to a more secluded area. He continued his schooling in Barfield at Barfield Elementary, and then went to Barfield High School, before the Barfield Institute of Science and Technology. He has one sister who is 22 years old, but she doesn't live with his parents and him any more, she actually lives in another area of the U.S.A. As a child starting school, Edward was immediately labeled a nerd because of his strange appearance which looked even weirder then than it does now. The class' first lesson was maths, and after two years of hard trying, he was actually not very good at maths, in fact he was actually behind in most areas, so the label of nerd began to drop. He only got the label 'nerd' back in grade five, when his class first did science and he absolutely loved it! After that day he went home and started researching all kinds of things that were detrimental to his popularity (he's still not sure to this day how people at his school knew what he researched but anyway...). That is why he now goes to the Barfield intstitute of Science and Technology, which he really enjoys - He's one of those weirdos who wakes up looking forward to school. Because he found his interest in science before he even started College, Edward knew his crowd and because the school is dedicated to academia and high achievers, he was more accepted and now he actually has a group of friends of about five people. He is also greatly encouraged by my parents who are really caring although they wonder how he got such weird looks because they're both quite normal looking. As a teenager, Edward was not rude to adults at all until he learnt to fight back to bullies and putting people down became a bit of a compulsive habit. Then they put his behaviour down to the fact that 'oh he's just finally one of those rude teenagers.' Edward has found that he can't please adults by being nice and can't please most people his age by being cool, so he's settled on just being himself; rudeness and all. After his education, Edward wants to become a scientist, and there is really nothing else he's interested in. He thinks he would love to be a scientist in any field, although he would love to study animals the most. | trivia = *Edward claims that older women are his type, but he only ever falls for girls his age or younger. *He says he hates the arts but he actually loves drawing and sketching, so he makes no sense. *He collects fungus and frogs. *Edward says random numbers when he's nervous. *Though he actually needs glasses, he started wearing them long before he really needed them because he likes the look. | note = I had to fix my ratio. | fc = Michael Eric Reid | user = Pepper24Dalek |name = Edward Hunter Clark}} Category:Inactive Characters